


The Asset and Valentine's day

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky loves sweets, Bucky's first Valentine, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Bucky's first Valentine's day comes with it's challenges. Bucky wants candy all the time and Steve doesn't know how to say no all the time. So they try to make a compromise.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	The Asset and Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Cherish your loved ones of your together and cherish yourself if your single. It's okay to be single on Valentine's day.
> 
> Up next is the one we all have been waiting for: Bucky's Birthday. Prepare yourselves.

The day of love. Frankly, Steve didn't see a point of it. You should love your spouse every day and cherish them every day. He understands that people want to spoil their loved ones on this day, but getting gigantic stuffed animals, chocolates and roses wasn't that appealing to him anymore. Maybe back when things were simpler, Steve cared more. Now it wasn't that meaningful.

To Bucky, back then, Valentine's day meant impressing the ladies. And he would always attract the ladies, go on a short date then come back to Steve to give him the number of the girl, but he was always sure to give Steve a rose.

Now, Valentine's day meant candy.

Watching commercials, Bucky's interest wasn't on people in love, he was interested in sweets. Chocolate and strawberries covered in chocolate sounded amazing.

"Daddy, that." Said Bucky pointing to the tv.

"What?"

"Want, that." Said Bucky pointing to the candy. It really wasn't helping that it was Valentine commercial after commercial. Steve never so badly wanted a holiday to be over.

"Buck, I don't think you need that much sweets."

"Please?" Steve sighed, big blue puppy dog eyes won.

"Alright, on one condition. You will share your candy with me. And you will get candy for the others. Deal?"

"Mine."

"Bucky, remember what Dr. Nicole said?"

"Share is nice." 

"Right, so let's get dressed." Bucky came out from his blanket cocoon. They got dressed and went to the car. Speaking of cars, Tony sends at least ten cars a day to Steve saying 'this is the one'. Half of them were family sport cars with child locks, but size was a factor for Harley. The cars were nice, but it wouldn't do them much good if Harley couldn't even sit down comfortably. So Tony kept searching.

Steve was slowly regretting asking Tony to look for a car.

Once they got to the store, it was more crowded than Steve expected. He knew some of these people were last minute shoppers, but this was ridiculous. Bucky started to become nervous, he saw that a bunch of people were grabbing candy and huge teddy bears. 

"Doing?"

"They are getting their loved one presents for Valentine's day, a day of love."

"Me, present?"

"The candy is your present. Let's go grab a bag before it's gone." There was no small bag of candy, all of them were classroom shareables. Then he had an idea, Valentine's day around the tower. Steve wasn't sure who was in the tower, he knew for certain that Thor was on Asgard. So that just left a whole bunch of candy left for Bucky to eat. 

"Alright, get a bag." Bucky picked up a lollipop bag without hesitation. Steve grabbed a small bag of M&M's for his own sake. "Also can you grab a box of cards, we're going to do something special." Bucky looked at him then at the row of Valentine cards, hearts, roses; all so boring. Then something caught his eye.

"Daddy." Avengers Valentine cards. Of course he would. Then Bucky started to grab at the stuffed animals.

"Bucky, you can't have those." Mainly because he already has numerous stuffed animals.

"Please?"

"Either you can have one toy or the candy. You are not allowed to have both." Bucky started to tear up a little, he wanted both. This wasn't fair. But he went with the candy.

"Good choice." Steve wasn't prepared for a tantrum in the store, he was glad he could avoid it. Once they checked out and settled into the car, the car started to make weird noises when he turned the key.

"Oh please no." Steve turned the key again and it started. Steve secretly thanked the car Gods and prayed to them that the car won't stall on the road.

Thankfully, the car lasted enough to get in the garage. Now he just had to tell Tony without the man proving his point that he needed a new car.

Once they got to main area, everyone was there. Which wasn't unusual. What was unusual was that Nat was sitting next to Rumlow again. Steve has yet to figure out if they were just associates or things were actually serious between them. Whatever it was, Steve wanted no part of it.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Asked Nat.

"Someone saw a commercial for Valentine candy and demanded to have it, so we went out for a minute."

"Must have been interesting, probably was crowded."

"It was. Tony, my car is starting to sound weird, can you take a look at it?"

"Really? Oh how convenient for your car to start acting up when you need an upgrade. And I just sent you a few cars that I think is perfect." Said Tony fixing his coffee.

"You said that about the sports cars."

"Yes, but still I think you can have that as your Captain America car. You know when you don't have Buckster around."

"Still not happening. We'll be back down in an hour or two." They headed upstairs, Steve got a few markers and tape. He opened the box and dumped the cards on the table.

"Come here Bucky." Bucky got up from the floor and went to the table.

"Alright, you are going to write everyone's name on their cards. So it'll say To: Uncle Tony, From Bucky. Then we'll tape two lollipops on there."

"No. Mine."

"Bucky, sharing is nice." Bucky pouted then sat in the chair. Steve got an Iron man card.

"Hopefully we won't have any mess. But that's just too much hope. Okay, I'll help you write." Steve opened the sharpie and put it in Bucky's right hand. Bucky transferred the marker to his left. Adult Bucky was right handed, Hydra must have switched his dominate hand. Another reason to hate them. Steve decided it was best if he wrote on the cards.

"I'll write then you'll tape?" Bucky somewhat nodded. His focus was the lollipops.

"To: Uncle Tony, From Bucky. Now can you get two lollipops out of the bag and put them on the card?" Bucky grabbed two lollipops then noticed one was lemon flavored. His favorite. He started to unwrap it.

"No, no. Not yours."

"Mine." 

"Bucky remember what I said about sharing."

"Mine. Mine." Bucky was getting frustrated.

"Go sit on the couch and calm down. We'll continue once your calm." Bucky got up and got back into his blanket cocoon. Steve, unfortunately, knew this was coming. Bucky hated sharing, especially about his sweets. Something that needed to be worked on.

After a few minutes, Bucky was a calmer and wanted to help again. He sat down on Steve's lap.

"Doing better?"

"Yeah."

"Good, you can't get frustrated when can't have stuff. That makes people not want to share with you. And that wouldn't be fun now would it?" Bucky nodded. Steve handed him a piece of tape and taped down the two lollipops.

"See that's not so bad." Bucky still didn't look happy about any of this. He asked for candy for himself, not for the others. 

They did the other Avengers cards. After they finished, Steve gave him a lollipop to reward him. Bucky watched the tv again and noticed the chocolate covered strawberries. He looked back at Steve, giving him the look.

"Bucky, you already have lollipops. You don't need any of that." Again, big blue eyes won. Steve really needed to find a defense against those eyes. But they didn't have strawberries, they had blueberries. Steve got an idea.

"Alright, let's do something fun." They went in the kitchen. Steve opened a few pack of M&M's and dumped them in a bowl and stuck them in the microwave. Then an open hand slowly slid in front of him.

"Please?"

"What do you want?"

"Berry." Steve gave him four blueberries. Bucky sat on the floor, he dropped one. Harley ate it. Steve took the melted chocolate out the microwave and put in a few blueberries. He put them on a cookie sheet and stuck them in the fridge.

"Want."

"When the chocolate has harden. Let's go give this to everyone." They went to the main area, Rumlow and Nat were still here.

"Hey guys." Said Nat.

"Hey, Bucky has something to give you. Give that one to mommy." Bucky rubbed his head then gave it to Nat.

"Thanks, sweetheart. This is so sweet." Bucky rubbed his head again.

"Doll."

"What?" Asked Nat.

"Doll face." Steve eyes grew wide then covered Bucky's mouth.

"I don't know why he's saying that."

"Isn't doll some name calling thing back then?" Asked Rumlow.

"Yes, we called pretty girls doll or doll face. Bucky liked the word doll."

"Make sense then. I don't mind Steve, just taken by surprise." Said Nat. Bucky didn't like having his mouth covered and bit Steve's hand.

"Ouch. Don't do that and don't say doll again." Bucky hit his head and dug into the bag again. He got Rumlow's card and gave it to him.

"Thanks, kid." Bucky sat in between Rumlow and Nat.

"Rude." Said Nat poking his stomach. Bucky looked at her then at Rumlow. He grabbed her hand and Rumlow's hand and put them together.

"Love."

"Oh kid, don't start saying that." Said Rumlow.

"Like." Rumlow leaned close to Bucky's ear and whispered something. When he finished, Bucky smiled and leaned on Nat.

"You can't tell anyone. I mean it. Okay?" Said Rumlow.

"Kay." Steve frowned a little. He kind of wanted to know now.

"Anyway. Can you give this to Clint? And do you know if Bruce and Sam is here?" Asked Steve.

"I know for sure Bruce is here, not sure about Sam." Said Nat.

"We'll head to the lab then. Come on Buck." Bucky got up and smiled at them. They headed downstairs to the lab, luckily Bruce and Sam was there.

"Hey man, what's up?" Asked Sam.

"Just passing out Valentine's. Go give that Sam and that one to Bruce." Bucky got the two cards and gave them to Sam and Bruce.

"Thanks Bucky." Said Sam.

"Yeah, thanks. Everything alright?" Said Bruce.

"Yeah, we're all good. Is Tony in the basement?"

"Yeah. What is Bucky doing?" Asked Sam. Steve looked over his shoulder, a flashing button. Bucky's weakness in the lab. Then he lifted his hand.

"Bucky freeze." Said Steve. Bucky immediately froze.

"Good job. Who taught him how to stop?" Said Sam.

"His therapist noticed his need to push and touch things when he's not allowed, so she started teaching him freeze. It's been working great."

"Now will he only listen to you doing that?" Asked Bruce.

"I think so. We're still learning. We're going to go find Tony." Bucky waved bye to them and they headed downstairs. Apparently, Tony didn't hear them come in because he was so focused on Steve's car.

"Go give that to Uncle Tony." Whispered Steve. Bucky took it and snuck up on Tony. Tony didn't look up for almost two minutes then he slightly turned.

"JESUS!" Yelled Tony which resulted in spooking Bucky a little. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Like two minutes." Said Steve.

"I didn't even hear him. Is this going to happen more, because if it is then I'm going to need a new arc reactor. What you got there, Buckster?"

"Candy."

"A Valentine with me on it, thanks kiddo."

"And here's one for Pepper too. Are you and Pepper doing anything today?" Asked Steve.

"I sent her on a get away spa this morning, this evening we'll go out." Said Tony.

"Nice. How's the car?"

"Old."

"Tony."

"In need of some new parts, but Steve you'll do so much better if you just trade it in."

"Not yet."

"Well then I hope your not planning to go anywhere, cause this old girl ain't going anywhere."

"Seriously?"

"Steve, if you move this car and it stalls on you, things aren't going to be pretty. And what if it won't start, then what are you going to do?" Said Tony. He had a point, a great point. If they got stranded on the road because the car wouldn't start, it would only send Bucky into a massive meltdown.

"Alright, I'll take the car shopping more seriously now."

"Good, you can borrow one of those." He said pointing to the sports cars.

"Child locks."

"Fine, I'm pretty sure one of Pepper's cars has a child lock. She won't mind if you borrow one."

"Thanks Tony."

"Just looking out for Buckster. And you of course. And the dog." Steve refrained from rolling his eyes and went back to their floor with Bucky.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Was that fun?"

"Yeah."

"Now because I love you and you've been sort of good today, I'll let you have a lollipop and got play in your room." Bucky smiled and went through the bag until he found his favorite flavor then quickly walked to his room.

While Steve had time to himself, he did a little planning for Bucky's birthday. All of the Avengers, plus Rumlow and Sam will be there. Clint's family would come. Loki was undetermined at this point. But most likely, he would ask Dr. Cho to be there. Then there was Pepper. So in all there was thirteen people coming to the party. He still had to determine where to have it and what time. After nap time was optimal, because when Bucky gets excitable he doesn't sleep. 

Then the thought of gifts ran across his mind. There was a ton of gifts that everyone could give Bucky, but there was one that Steve would give that would be the most significant.

"Daddy?" Said Bucky from the room. Steve got up and went to the room. Bucky was sitting next to bubble tubes playing with the string lights.

"What's going on?"

"Stay, please." Bucky got his hand and tried to make him sit down. Steve smiled and complied. Then Bucky rubbed his head and pulled his hair a little.

"You okay?"

"Doll?"

"I've told you to stop saying that."

"Stevie. Doll." Bucky was shaking a lot which meant he was remembering something.

"You used to call me doll before you left."

"Ma's roses give Stevie."

"You always used to give me your mother's rose after you saw how lonely I was."

"Love, Stevie." Bucky laid against him. Then started to hit his head again.

"I love you too, Buck. Do you want your blueberries?"

"Berries." Steve picked him up and brought him into the living area. He got the chilled chocolate covered blueberries out of the fridge and put them in a bowl. Bucky quickly ate one, but notice the chocolate was melting in his mouth.

"You look a little confused, you okay?" Bucky nodded and moved the blueberry to his throat.

"Is it good?" Bucky nodded again and went for another one. Steve put on a movie that wasn't about love. Bucky offered him a few blueberries. Steve smiled at him. Valentine's day was a day of love after all. He loved Bucky above everything. Even if Valentine's day only meant candy to Bucky, he still understands love.

"Happy Valentine's day, pal."

"Love daddy."

That's all Steve could ever ask to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a P.S: My birthday is March 7th so I'm trying to make Bucky's birthday how I remembered my birthdays. I'm getting old (I'm turning 19). LOL


End file.
